


ZombieStuck

by mutemouth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemouth/pseuds/mutemouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZombieStuck AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

[TG] Day 25

 

_Your name is Dave Strider, and you find it hard to concentrate with all this silence._  


Normally Dave enjoys it when his fellow classmates were quiet in school. But this? This was different. It was a uniform silence that seamed to have no end except the scrape of feet against the sidewalk. It was one that reeked off the people around him of despair and needed comfort. The only one who seamed unaffected by the silence was his friend Rose, who walked next to him in a graceful motion with a comfortable grin playing across her features.  


The reason everyone was moving in some sort of choreographed march between high metal fences was because of the apocalypse. It was day twenty five out of who knows how many to come. It was the twenty fifth day that famine had breached the most inner thoughts of humans and taken over their mind, turning them into meet craving monsters. In movies, monsters like these were named zombies. But here, they had earned the name mimics --after they only human objective they could still do. Mimic people. No one was sure how the virus started, or where it came from, but they did know that it was passed from eating meet, or getting bit by a mimic.

Dave stumbled as the person in front of him came to an abrupt halt. He almost yelled at the guy, but noticed everyone else had stopped as well.  
“Hello everyone,” a voice from the front said. A bald man stood on a couple apple crates to see above the crowd. He was the principle of the school; Mr. Slick. Dave pressed his lips tightly together, reminded of how much he disliked the guy. “As we all know, mimics have taken over the majority of our school. This means we will be transferring schools.” There were slight groans from the group. “However-- education is absolutely necessary, even in the toughest of times. The principal of the other school, Ms. Snowman and I have agreed to this joining on a few conditions.”

As Mr. Slick droned on, Dave rolled his eyes, bumping elbows with Rose. “This is fucking ridiculous. We have zombies invading the schools now but they _still_ insist on us going?”

“Mimics,” she corrected, pursing her lips covered in a thick black lipstick. “But yes, this is very unneeded.”  


“Yeah, mimics, whatever.” Dave turned back to the front, breathing heavily out of his nose.

 

 

 

[TG] Day 103

 

–- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 16:13 –

TG: john  
TG: john egbert  
TG: john please answer me  
TG: you are making me really worried  
TG: i cant find you, dude stop messing around

TG: JOHN  
TG: JOOOOOOOOOOOOHNN  
TG: fucking shit john!!!  
TG: ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT YOU ARE MAKING ME SO SCARED  
TG: please  
TG: john?

–- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] –

 

 

 

[TG] Day 25

 

 

The group walked off the multiple buses that had carried them over to their new school. The air outside was crisp and cool with an array of orange and red leaves slowly fluttering to the ground. Dave's shades diminished colors to mere obscurities of themselves. Ahead of him, Rose came out of her bus, scanned the crowd until seeing his blonde hair, then made a beeline through people to get to him. Once reaching him, Dave noticed a sort of nervousness in her eyes that could only be explained by the new sets of rules. 

For the last hour, each bus had to listen to a teacher lay down a new arrangement the schools had agreed on. One person from each school would be paired up with someone from the other school to be their partner until it was no longer safe to go to school. They were to be with you at all times. These pairings were already preassigned, and would be posted up on the new schools walls. Our job today was to find our partner.  
“I hope I get someone who doesn't mind me reading all the time,” Rose said, knitting her fingers together in front of her while starting to walk towards the door. Her nervous energy leaked off like sweat; completely obvious to everyone around her. Dave, however, did not have this problem. He wasn't too worried about who he got paired up with.  
  
In the hallways were multiple papers up, with extensive lines coming from each. It was long and tedious, so Dave took to listening to his Ipod to keep him busy. The only thing to look at were the plain white walls, or the back of the guys head in front of him. His hair was black and messy, making Dave resist the urge to reach out and comb it out with his fingers. Rose stood next to him, eying his bored expression. 

When they had finally almost reached the front, Dave's heart started to pound. Perhaps he was getting nervous after all? Nah, it must just be the heat in here. It was starting to get a little hot. The guy in front of him leaned forward, muttering something to himself. 

“Dave Strider?” He said, turning to leave. 

Dave's blonde eyebrows raised as he yanked his ear buds out of his ears. “Did you say Dave Strider?” He called after the black haired boy. 

For the first time, the raven haired boy turned around to face Dave. His features caught him off guard. He had big, square glasses with a spray of freckles on his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose. His hair stuck up in all sorts of directions, and he had front teeth which looked a little too big for his mouth. All together, the sight of him made Dave's heart jump, realizing how cute he was. 

“Yeah! Are you him?”

Dave was glad for his constant use of shades so the boy couldn't see the surprised look in them. “Yeah. So your my partner.” He stepped out of line, letting Rose read the needed name for herself. 

“Apparently.” The boy walked back over to Dave, a goofy grin on his features. “I'm John. John Egbert.” As he got closer, Dave could see the extent of blue in his eyes. Vibrant and clear like the afternoon sky. 


	2. Uno Cards and Meat Cleavers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave can't seam to get along. But once everything starts going good, mimics come to the school, forcing John, Rose, Dave, and Jade to hide out in an unused school kitchen.

[GT] Day 27

Your name is John Egbert, and Dave Strider gets on your nerves. 

John stood over the blonde haired boy with a scowl on his face. “We need to go to class, Dave. We were assigned partners and that means we need to stay with each other! So stop being a dick and lets go.” Dave had been exceptionally irritating the past few days since they met. He never wanted to go to class, and would often leave John in the bathroom alone. It had annoyed John enough to go to the principal about it. 

“He doesn't do anything!” John had said, throwing his hands up in exaggeration. Ms. Snowman told him that replacing partners was not an option, and that they needed to sort their differences out. 

“Nerd,” Dave said, clicking the volume up on his headphones, and slouching farther back into the chair he was lounging in. 

John turned around and pulled out his PDA, opening a new pesterlog to talk to his best friend, Jade. 

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 8:54 -- 

GT: GET ME OUT OF HERE DAVE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY  
GG: dave???? your partner???  
GT: yeah!!!!!!!!  
GG: i thought you liked him  
GT: yeah i did for the first two seconds then he turned out to be the biggest douche ever  
GG: …....... :(  
GT: how are you and your partner doing  
GG: rose? pretty good. no complaints so far  
GG: she likes to knit  
GG: which is pretty cool  
GT: awesome  
GG: :(  
GG: just go and try talking things out with dave okay????  
GT: okay

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--  
\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:02 -- 

GT: thanks

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \-- 

 

[GT] Day 51

“Alright one time when I was little, I was eating some pizza, right, and I heard some thumping from the other room where my bro was. So of course I went to check it out. I found my brother and my first grade teacher—well, you know. Lets just say I was scarred for life.” 

John leaned his head against the wall behind him, listening to Dave tell his story. When he was finished, they both erupted into fits of laughter. 

“Alright your turn, nerd.” Dave said, sitting up straight against the wall once more. 

Over the past couple of weeks, John and Dave had started to act like actual friends. Once John accepted that Dave didn't and wasn't going to go to the majority of his classes, they started hanging out in an unused cooking room which had no windows and only one door. It had been a design flaw the school never fixed, which wasn't a problem for John and Dave. The room had become their hangout spot; telling stories and playing games. Sometimes they would sleep under the plastic tables, and other times they would pester Rose and Jade to come hang out with them. The four had become good friends.

“Wait,” John said, adjusting his glasses on his face. “I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“Why do you wear those sunglasses all the time?” 

Dave looked at the door which was adjacent them. “Eh, I'm not really sure. I was raised wearing them. And they make me look cool. Well, more cool then I already am.” He gave a lopsided grin to John, who gave curious eyes back at him. 

“Oh okay. Hey,” he perked up, “we should ask Rose and Jade to come in and play a game of Uno with us.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Once John and Rose had gathered together, the four of them sat two on each end of a plastic table. Rose had caught his eye by the purple blouse she was wearing, and the ribbon she had tied in her white-blonde hair. “You look nice,” he commented, pulling the box of cards out of an empty drawer they kept games in. 

“Don't start hitting on my friend now, nerd.” Dave said, giving a cheesy grin.

The tips of Johns ears went red as Rose and Jade let out a small chime of giggles. 

“Its alright, Dave.” Rose smiled, nodding her head back at the compliment. “Thank you, though.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the shrieking sound of an alarm split through the silence and echoed throughout every room in the school. A voice sounded over the intercom, blurry and faint through the pulsing noise. “We have a code red. I repeat, a code red.”

All four kids covered their ears, a pained expression coming to each of them. 

“Wouldn't these alarms attract more mimics?” Rose yelled at them. 

Dave ran past, shutting the door and locking it in one swift motion. He waved his arms at the array of empty cabinets lining against the wall. John understood what he was saying, and started pushing against one, moving it as a blockade against the door. For the next few minutes, the kids worked together to pile things against it, when suddenly the alarms stopped, and everything was silent. A painful throbbing came from Johns temples, and he swore he could still hear the alarms echoing in the room. 

Jade snapped her fingers once, getting their attention. She motioned to a plastic table that was pushed against a wall. They all slowly moved toward it, not daring to make a squeak of their shoes; not daring to breathe. John crawled under and hugged his knees to his chest. The whole while, Dave had kept a straight face, other then a slight knot of his blonde eyebrows. 

The four of them sat there for what seamed like hours. One by one, each of Johns limbs felt as if they were being turned to stone from their lack of use. 

Dave moved out from under the table, making Rose snap to attention. “What are you doing?!” She whispered frantically, leaning forward as if to follow him. He leaned back down and put a finger to his lips. 

A few minutes passed before the blonde boy appeared back again with a handful of kitchen gear, beckoning them to come out from under the table. When they did, he handed them each something that could be used as a weapon. John got handed a meat hammer, while Rose got two turkey lifters. Jade was handed a metal spatula (which she traded in for a small blow torch used for making creme brulee), and Dave kept the meat cleaver he found for himself. 

What odd objects to find in an unused school kitchen, John thought to himself, testing the weight of his hammer in his hand. He nodded to Dave, signaling he was ready to go out and face whatever was out in the school hallways.


End file.
